


【授翻】Replica 复制品

by Mr_GiantCock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android!Gavin Reed, Human!Gavin Reed, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_GiantCock/pseuds/Mr_GiantCock
Summary: 就算Connor不能玩坏人类Gavin Reed，他最起码也能玩坏仿生人Gavin Reed。
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 启动

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Replica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020606) by [AtPK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK). 



这件复制品堪称完美，连鼻梁上的伤疤和脸颊上的胡茬都丝毫不差。只有它太阳穴部位缓慢闪烁的LED提醒着Connor他面前的并不是真正的Gavin Reed。那LED目前是白色，以表明这具机体仍未被启动。

Connor为了这次的改装花了大价钱，当然，一切交易都在黑市进行，毕竟这种类型的机体改装并不在CyberLife的许可范围内：仿生人机体不能被调试成任何真实人类的样子。但Connor在面对那个严重干扰他工作的自傲的人类混蛋时所产生的——沮丧？——情绪急需一个发泄途径。

Connor仍需做一些最后调试，对它的程序进行一些改变。如果他现在就激活这具机体，那它只会是一具空壳，无法满足他的需求。他想让这具机体在各方面都尽可能的接近真实的Gavin Reed。

人类的敏感度。

人类的力量水平。

人类的反应速度。

Connor调出了他想要模拟的一系列人类感情：野心、傲慢、粗鲁、不敬。他将他存储的与人类Gavin Reed相关的记忆上传至仿生人Gavin Reed的机体内，然后按下了闪烁着的启动按钮。

系统启动花了一些时间，LED内旋转着的灯光变成了蓝色，仿生人Gavin Reed睁开了双眼，看向了Connor。

“这他妈的是哪儿？”

他的语气很完美。Connor露出一个微笑。

“你他妈笑什么呢？”

Reed将手伸向本应放在枪套里的手枪，但却摸了个空。Connor突然有些后悔他没有真的准备一支枪，不然他就可以把枪从Reed手中夺走，然后换他拿枪指向Reed的头。

“操，我枪呢？”

Reed环视四周，Connor注意到LED灯变成了黄色。

“这是什么地方？”

“一个安静的地方。”Connor回应道。他意识到这是他启动仿生人后第一次开口说话。

“哦，是吗？”Reed对这个回答嗤之以鼻。“因为你不想让别人听见我把你揍翻在地时你发出的惨叫声？”

“不，detective。”Connor上前一步：“我是不想让别人听见你的惨叫。”

Reed用力推了他一把，但Connor的反应出乎他的意料。他没有后退。

“你他妈动我一下试试，傻逼塑料！”

他的优越感十分强烈，但荒谬至极。Connor可以做任何他想做的事，只是他还不知道自己到底想要什么。

“我他妈的不想跟你在这浪费时间了，老子走了。”

“你哪儿也去不了，detective。”

Reed转身想要寻找出口，但Connor抓住了他的手臂，他的手握在Reed的手肘上方。

“去你妈的。”Reed低吼一声，挥拳打向Connor。Connor轻易接住了他的拳头并用力一捏，Reed口中传出的痛呼声使Connor感到一阵——激动？

Reed把拳头从Connor的手中抽了出来。

“操你妈的破塑料。”Reed冲他骂道：“你是不是脑子坏了？电线没接好？你觉得你能有什么好下场？”

“那你又打算怎样不让我得到好下场呢？”

Reed瞪着他，表情充满了愤怒与厌恶。

“我是个人类，你就是个破塑料。你以为你们那所谓的革命能改变什么？我只要一句话，你就会被扔到垃圾场，反正你本来就属于那里。”

Reed冲他冷笑一声，仍对自己的优越地位充满自信。

“我已经听够你说的话了，detective。”

他没有说谎，他自己的LED已经开始闪烁飞速转动着的鲜红色。在之前面对Reed的时候他一直隐藏着自己LED的变化，他从未表露出Reed的话语究竟让他感到多么——愤怒？

“你他妈的什么意思？”

Connor抓住了他的衣领，将他举了起来，扔到了房间的另一头。他看着Reed的躯体砰地一声撞到墙壁，然后瘫倒在地上。他花了一小会儿才恢复意识，他的LED现在变成了跟Connor一样的鲜红色。他重新站起来，有血液从他的头上淌下，可惜那血液是蓝色而不是红色。

Reed愤怒地呲起牙，整个人冲向了Connor，二人一起摔倒在地。Reed的拳头砸向Connor的脸，一下，两下，三下。

Connor笑出了声，他不知道自己正体验着的究竟是什么情绪，或许这就是愉悦吧。Reed居然仍旧认为他能打得过Connor，认为他比Connor更好。

Reed抓着他的领子，按着他的头将他的后脑砸向了地板。

Connor冲他露出一个微笑：“你就这点本事吗，detective？”

Reed的胸膛剧烈起伏着，仿佛他的肋骨下面跳动着的是一颗真正的心脏，将血液和肾上腺素运送到全身各处。Connor希望自己可以忘记这一切都是幻象。他突然感到一阵愤怒，这股怒意使他想要——什么？他想要做什么？

Connor伸手从后方抓住了Reed的脖颈，向下一拉，让他脸朝下砸进Connor头颅旁的地板里。Reed因疼痛发出的呻吟就在Connor的耳边，那声音让他又想到了什么。他翻了个身，把Reed按在自己身下。

“你想干什么，傻逼？”Reed吼道，冲他吐了口带着蓝血的唾沫。蓝血。

那并不完美。

Connor站了起来，擦掉了脸上的血迹。

“你还不够好。”

Reed翻身站起。Connor踹了他一脚，把他举了起来，然后又狠狠地砸在地上。

“你还不够好。”

Connor又一次踹向他……又一次……又一次……直到Reed终于僵直不动，变得无声无息，他的躯体四周蔓延开蓝色的血液——LED熄灭了。

Connor后退一步，把额前的头发拨开，他闪烁着的LED慢慢转回了蓝色。

他弄坏了他的复制品，但他感觉好多了。

Connor重新坐回电脑前，忽略掉被他弄到键盘上的血迹，开始有条不紊地订购修理仿生人Gavin Reed所需的全部配件。

在他的手指列出配件清单的同时，Connor在脑内开始列另一个清单。第一条注意事项：不要让仿生人Gavin Reed流血。蓝血会打破幻象，毁掉一切。不流血就没有问题。

他刚打算从电脑前起身，Hank就打来了电话。

“Connor？”

“我在，Hank。”

“我们有新案子了。”

“我马上到。”

Connor低头看向仿生人Gavin Reed，把看到的影像存储了下来。说不定稍后在见到人类Gavin Reed时，他会想要回想起仿生人此刻涣散无神的双眼。


	2. 遇见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类Gavin Reed又给了Connor一个伤害仿生人Gavin Reed的理由。

“Detective Reed。”Connor问候道。

“塑料鸡巴。”Reed毫不犹豫地回敬。

Connor看着他端起咖啡杯喝了一口，脖颈处的肌肉随之收缩。Reed注意到了他的凝视。

“你有什么意见吗，塑料鸡巴*？”

“我只是好奇你为何对我的生殖器如此执着，detective。”

Reed发出一声嗤笑，差点被自己的咖啡呛到。他环顾四周，想要找个人分享刚刚发生的趣事，但休息室内只有他们两个，因此Reed只好摇了摇头。

“你现在学会讽刺我了？”Reed冲他露出一个坏笑：“你们不过赢了个小革命，这就觉得能随便跟人类说话了？”

Connor只是盯着他看。

“要不是周围还有这么多人，我会让你把你说出来的每个字都他妈的吃回去。”

_要不是周围还有这么多人，detective，我会按着你的头砸穿那面玻璃墙，然后看着你淹死在自己的血泊里。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注】文中Gavin说“塑料鸡巴”时的原文都是“plastic prick”，同时后期性爱场景中描述二人性器官时作者也用了“prick”这个词。


	3. 感官过载

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor明白了他究竟想要对人类Gavin Reed做些什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章含强暴/非自愿性行为描写。

Connor将最后一个部件安装完毕，他后退一步，打量着面前的仿生人。它的金属外壳被打开了，灰白交杂，光滑而冰冷。

电脑屏幕上闪现出一条提示，文件传输完成。

他的手指在键盘上轻快地敲击几下，听到了仿生人的外壳合上的声音。他抬起头，看着人造皮肤仿佛波浪一般覆盖上金属躯壳。

仿生人Gavin Reed，赤裸而了无生气，正等待着Connor激活他。

他上前一步，一只手轻轻抚过仿生人的皮肤和那一丛粗硬的毛发——人类Gavin Reed看上去也是这样的吗？这具仿生人的躯体是最符合Reed的身高、体重和体型的一款。他用了Reed的医疗记录来精确地复制了他身上的所有伤疤、粉刺和雀斑。

Connor的手掌触摸到Reed胯骨处一道虬结的伤疤，这是他还在缉毒队工作时一次扎伤留下的痕迹。

Reed一直在讲“塑料鸡巴”这个词，但它丝毫没有塑料感，躺在粗硬的黑色毛发中的性器摸上去其实很柔软。

他挂掉了一通Hank打来的电话。

现在他不愿想到Hank，不愿想到他为了Hank应该成为怎样的好人，现在他只想做那个Gavin Reed面前的坏人。

Hank又打来了一通电话，这次他转身离开了一动不动的仿生人，向楼梯走去。

“Hank？”

“你在哪儿？咱俩半小时前就该碰面了。”

“我很抱歉，Hank。我忘记了。我这就出发。”

Reed也在场，他正跟Tina和Chris聊天。Connor躲避着他，一直待在Hank身边。但随着时间的流逝，他开始不自觉地观察起Reed。随着他饮酒量的增加，他的警戒心也在下降，他开始不在乎自己到底在喝什么，也不在意自己在说些什么。他的声音越来越大，越来越惹人厌烦。

“Hey，”Hank走到他的身边：“我刚刚一直在找你。”

“我在这里。”

“看出来了，Connor。你在干什么？”

“观察人类，”他回答：“是有这个说法吧？”

“对。”

“我现在很开心，Hank。去享受这场派对吧。”

Hank似乎考虑了一下这个提议，然后摇了摇头：“你确定你没问题吗？如果你想的话，我们等会儿就可以走。”

“不必着急。”

他确实不急着离开。Connor很喜欢观察Reed，他记下了他穿着的每一件衣服，打算在回家路上买一套一模一样的。

Reed把手伸向毛衣下摆，将其拉过头顶，把毛衣脱了下来。他的衬衫也稍稍掀开了一点，Connor看到了他胯骨处的伤疤和一直延伸到裤腰下面的黑色毛发，那与他的复制品一模一样。

Connor把这个画面储存了下来，并在他坐上出租车回Hank家时将这段记忆在脑内回放。Hank喝醉了，但没醉到让Connor担心的程度。他进门时给Sumo顺了顺毛，向Hank道别后就快速回到了出租车上，他的钛液泵由于——期待？——将蓝血以更快的速度泵向全身。

可惜仿生人Gavin Reed闻起来并不像人类Gavin Reed，但换上新衣服的他看上去跟Connor一小时前在酒吧见到的那个醉鬼一模一样。

Connor将新的数据输送到程序内，按下了启动键。

系统过了一会儿才完全启动，仿生人Gavin Reed睁开双眼，看向了Connor。

他眯起眼睛打量着四周，困惑地眨了眨眼。

“你喝醉了，detective。”

“用你说，傻逼。”Reed骂道：“Tina在哪？她不是刚刚还在这儿吗？”

“大家都走了，只剩我们两个了。”

“真他妈的棒极了。”

Reed向前走了一步，被一条连接着休眠舱和电脑的数据线绊了一下。Connor伸出手想要接住他。

“我他妈不需要你帮忙，”Reed一把推开他：“我得叫辆出租车。”

Connor看着他踉踉跄跄地走向酒吧门应该在的方向，又在发现不对劲后疑惑地转过身来。

“那该死的门在哪儿？”

“你哪儿也别想去，detective。”

“去你妈的。”

Connor露出一个微笑。

“你他妈笑什么呢？”

Reed的LED慢慢转成了黄色，他的视野清晰了一点。

“我们在哪儿？这里不是酒吧。”

“我们在一个安静的地方。”

“哦。”Reed没有说完接下来的话，他的LED变成了红色，或许他对上次被启动后的经历还有些记忆。

Connor上前一步，Reed立刻冲向了他。瞬间的惊讶过后，Connor险险躲过Reed的拳头。他向左一闪身，抓着Reed的手臂将他向前一推，接着向后翻折他的手臂，把他按在了地上。

“你刚刚那招可不太好用，detective。”Connor倾身靠近了趴在地上的Reed，Reed猛地向后仰头，后脑砸中了Connor的脸，Connor被他撞地向后踉跄几步，他伸手摸了一下自己的鼻子，摸到了一手蓝色的液体。

Reed趁机站起身来，冲向楼梯口，但他太慢了，模拟醉酒的程序使他的动作变得拖沓无力。Connor撞向了他。

二人一起摔倒在地。

Connor的钛液泵开始超速运行，他抓住了Reed的头发，正打算把他的脸砸向地板，但一条备忘录闪现在他眼前：不流血就没有问题。

Reed在他身下喘息，急促的、粗哑的、毫无必要的喘息。

Connor平复了自己的呼吸，将钛液泵的运转速度降低到了正常水准，他的LED转回了黄色。Reed的还是一成不变的鲜红。

“你想干什么，小逼崽子*？”Reed吼道。而Connor突然明白了一件事。他明白了上次将Reed按在身下时自己的感受，那感觉与在回家的出租车中感受到的东西一模一样——期待、激动——还有一种更加阴暗、埋藏的更深的东西。

Reed脱掉毛衣，露出那丛消失在裤腰下面的黑色毛发时的影像出现在他的脑海里，像是一个保证。

他将手伸下去，拽起了Reed的毛衣，一只手滑进他的衬衣内，手指擦过他胯骨处的伤疤。Connor的双手按住了Reed，Reed开始在他身下挣扎。

“你他妈的在干什么？”Reed发出一声野兽似的咆哮，挣扎着从地板上抬起身。Connor抓着他的脖颈，把他按回了地上，他的脸撞到了水泥地板。

其实Connor并不知道自己在做什么，他只知道自己内心的那种感受太强烈了，他想让它停下来，而平复它的唯一途径就是——就是做他正在做的事。

Connor那只仍放在Reed胯骨处的手转了个方向，拉开了Reed裤子前面的纽扣和拉链。Reed发出一声闷哼。

Connor之前也见过他的裸体，但现在这个挣扎着、怒骂着、奋力起身的Reed使他意识到自己并不是很“塑料”的性器已经硬了起来。钛液被输送进那博动着的器官，让它在被掏出来的时候染上了一层蓝色。

他微微挪动了一下，一只手仍然按着Reed的脖颈，另一只手将他拖了起来，使他膝盖着地。

他能透过两人的衣物感受到Reed心脏的跳动。

“你他妈敢碰我一下试试。”Reed怒吼。Connor将自己的性器与Reed的后臀部摩擦，他把性器的头部滑进了Reed体内。Connor闭上眼睛向前挺身，感受着Reed在他周围收紧，试图将他挤出去，抑或试图将他吸进来。

这就是他想要的。他终于明白了。这就是他一直想要对人类Gavin Reed做的事。

他用拇指在Reed的后颈处画着小圈，以作安抚，威胁——或许都是？——他开始操他，缓慢、深入且用力。

他性器上的传感单元感受到了周围肌肉的每一次收缩，感受到了那摩擦力，感受到了吸引与排斥，感受到了身下人强健的心跳，感受到了那心跳随着Connor的每一次插入而波动。他将自己的听觉敏感度调到最高，专注于Reed的每一声喘息，他开始录音，或许他会在下一次人类Gavin Reed辱骂他的时候回放这段音频。

人造皮肤相撞的声音充斥着整个房间，他又想起了Reed下腹部那从向下蔓延的黑色的毛发，那苍白的、温暖的、生机勃勃的皮肤。他性器上的传感单元仿佛在燃烧，那甚至带来了些许痛意，他的动作变得更快、更紊乱、更坚决。

Connor尽可能的挺身向前，同时他把Reed的身体向后一扯，他的传感单元在燃烧，那感觉令人盲目，他登上巅峰，又缓缓落下。

Reed在Connor挪开的瞬间就站了起来，他提起裤子，拉下毛衣，他的LED闪烁着红色，那是种暗沉的红。如果不是Connor能看到他目中的怒意，他可能会把Reed 的颤抖误认为是什么别的情绪导致的。

“我操你妈！“Reed呲着牙怒吼，他冲向了Connor。Connor接住了他，反手将他按进了休眠舱，舱内被激活的机械系统将Reed固定在舱内。

”你该去睡了，detective。“

但仿生人Gavin Reed已经失去了意识，他几乎立刻就进入了休眠状态。

Connor后退一步，盯着他完美的复制品，他注意到裤子上缓缓晕染开的污渍，是蓝血。他会把这条裤子送去干洗。

Connor在电脑前坐了下来，但没有进行任何操作。他全部的心神都专注于人类Gavin Reed，专注在Connor有多想让他流血上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注】文中Gavin用的“小逼崽子”原文是“arsehole”，应该也是这个词给了Connor一些灵感吧hhhh


	4. 被抓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor偷窥时被发现了。

Connor压根没意识到时间有多晚，直到他从面前的文件中抬起头，瞥了一眼时钟——22:07。

起初他以为警局里只剩下自己一个人，但他随即听到了旁边传来的一声叹息。Reed也还在。Connor注意到了他桌上空荡荡的数个咖啡杯和外卖盒。沉浸在桌上打开着的文件中的Reed伸手拿起其中一个杯子，试图喝一口咖啡，这才发现杯子已经空了。

Connor看着Reed伸手捋过自己的头发，然后他站了起来，将椅子推开，然后舒展了一下后背的肌肉。Connor想要把双手放在Reed的胯骨处，然后沿着他的身体一路摸上去。

Reed转身往休息室的方向走去，但他注意到了Connor的目光。有一瞬间他们两人都没有任何反应，然后Reed的表情变得更加冷硬而警惕。Connor注意到他的心跳频率微微加快了：不适，惊讶，烦躁？

Connor也站了起来，把刚刚填写完毕的文件放在了Hank的桌子上，这样他明早就可以在这些文件上签字了。

他转身离开时Reed还在看着他。Connor停下了脚步，回头望向他。

“赶快滚蛋，傻逼。”Reed警告道。Connor照做了。


	5. 神经链接

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor给仿生人Gavin Reed输入了服从程序。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章含强暴/非自愿性行为描写。

Connor这次没有重写程序，他只是添了点东西。那仍在休眠状态的仿生人看上去安静而毫无防备。他也在Reed的脸上看到过这种表情，但它很快就被通常的怒视所替代。

Connor将敏感度上调了几级，然后驾轻就熟地等待着仿生人Gavin Reed的系统完成启动。Reed看向了他，LED是平和的蓝色。

“Gavin。”他试探着说道，感受着这个名字在他舌尖上滚动。

“Connor。”Reed回道，语气里带着一丝笑意。

Connor抓着他的腰带，将他拽到面前。

“你挺着急的。”

“是的，”Connor赞同道：“我想要你。”

他的手从Reed的毛衣下向上挪动。Reed把他推开了，Connor看了一眼电脑，开始回想是不是这次的程序出了问题。

“你的手也太他妈冷了。”

Connor露出一个微笑：“抱歉。”他将手部的温度调节器调高了一些：“这样会好一点吗？”

这次Reed没有抗拒Connor的触碰，他的皮肤在Connor的抚摸下颤抖。Connor站到了Reed身后。Connor脑海中出现了之前的记忆片段，与现在他眼前的场景重叠在一起，他遵循自己之前的想法，将双手放在Reed的胯骨两侧，然后沿着他的身体一路摸上去，顺手将被掀起毛衣和衬衣脱了下来。

他伸出一只手放在Reed的肩上，按着他转了个身，使二人四目相对。

“在这？”Reed说道：“在地下室里。”

“是的。”Connor回答。

Reed的眼神停在了休眠舱上，他的LED转成黄色，又慢慢回到了湛蓝。

“Gavin。”

Reed回头看向他，他的LED在黄色和红色间闪烁，最终又回到蓝色。Connor引着他向后退去，他没有反抗，最终后背碰到了墙边的洗衣机。Connor感受着手掌下温暖的皮肤和指间柔顺的头发，他拉着Reed的头颅向后仰起，两人的嘴唇撞在了一处。

Reed开始挣扎。

Connor的舌头舔过粗糙的皮肤。

Reed继续挣扎。

Connor看着他的LED从黄色转为红色。他轻扯Reed的头发。LED完全变红了。Connor不肯退缩——红，红，红，黄，红，黄，红，黄，黄，黄，蓝——然后Reed屈服了。他没有办法反抗程序的影响。

Connor把自己正缓慢变硬的性器与Reed的摩擦，Reed在他的唇下呻吟。

他们之间隔了太多层的衣物，Connor伸手解开了牛仔裤的纽扣，拉下了拉链，握住了自己的性器，将它掏了出来。他一边用性器磨蹭着Reed一边与他亲吻，他的手掌抚摸着温暖而任人摆布的皮肤。

Reed向他靠近，他的喘息声传进Connor的耳朵。Connor解开了Reed的腰带，让它掉在二人的脚边。

Connor握住Reed的性器时二人同时发出呻吟，Connor将它掏出来，又用自己的性器摩擦着它。他的手掌将两个人的性器握在一处，开始缓缓撸动。

“转过身去。”Reed照做了。他将双手撑在洗衣机上。Connor注意到Reed的肌肤在他的触碰下颤抖，他的LED从黄色变为红色，并且一直没有改变。

“我不想这么做。”

“已经太迟了。”

Connor脱掉了自己和Reed 的裤子，将手伸到Reed身前，继续抚摸着他的性器。Reed又开始反抗程序的控制，他的性器也几乎软了下来，但这没关系。Connor的性器还硬着，闪动着蓝色，他挺身进入了Reed。

Reed的手指紧紧握住了洗衣机的边缘，Connor开始在他体内抽插，一次又一次地将他推向身下巍然不动的机器。

Connor向前俯身，亲吻Reed的耳廓、脖颈和肩膀。他开始吮吸，感受到，同时也看到蓝血流向皮肤表面。他还没仔细思考自己究竟在做什么，就握住了Reed的手，打开了精神链接。

他惊讶地感受着突然接收到的互相矛盾的信息，感受着那股不可抗拒的遵从一个系统指令的吸引力以及与此同时另一个系统指令的推动。Connor能够同时感受到自己的和Reed的感官系统传来的反馈。

Reed意识到了他的存在并试图中断链接，但Connor的机体比他的高级许多。Connor毫不费力地镇压住了Reed的挣扎，直到他将他包围，而后吞噬。

“你属于我。”

他不需要开口说话，他们两人都能听到并理解这个事实。Connor能够感受到自己机体的动作和Reed发出的声音，但这一切与他们间的链接相比都不值一提。

当Connor高潮时，Reed也随他一起到达了顶峰。


	6. 推到墙上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor又被另一件事挑起了兴趣。

Connor的距离感应器发出警报，几秒后，Reed抓着他的胳膊将他推到了墙上，他的小臂压住了Connor的喉咙。

“我们得谈谈你这个不健康的小爱好。”

他靠得太近了，Connor能闻到他身上雨水和咖啡的味道，还混杂着一股愤怒的气息。Connor控制住了自己贴近Reed那正散发着热量的躯体的冲动。

“我们之间的距离不太合适，Detective Reed。”

“我让你不舒服了吗？”

没有。

“是的。”

“很好。”

Reed增加了压迫Connor喉部的力道，Connor感到了熟悉的激动，他想要Reed粗暴地对待他。

“我想让你别再盯着我看。”

“我没意识到我在盯着你看。”

“我们都知道你有。而我想让你停止。懂了吗？”

他的语气里透着一丝危险。

Connor点了点头。

“好的。”

Reed后退了一步，Connor立刻想让他回到之前的位置。他们又彼此对视了一会儿，然后Reed转身走进了警局大厅。

Connor在原地停留，直到他控制住了体内紊乱的感知系统和过速的钛液泵，然后他回到了自己的桌前。他开始好奇如果他继续让人类Gavin Reed感到不适，人类还会做出什么举动。


	7. 从1到0 (Top to bottom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor意识到被操也很有趣。  
> 警告：本章含强暴/非自愿性行为描写。

Connor第一时间注意到了那转着红圈的LED，然后他看到了显示屏上闪烁的光标。他确信上次离开时把仿生人Gavin Reed关了机。

Connor打开了灯，继续走下楼梯。

“你在做什么？”Connor问。

他们互相对视，Reed眼中的怒火与他额角的红圈交相辉映。他无法活动，不能说话，被困在休眠舱内。

Connor走到了显示屏前。

屏幕上显示着一堆乱码，有些二进制， 还有些符号、无序的字母和数字。没有任何意义。Connor没什么可担心的。

“你无法与外界建立连接。请不要再次尝试了。”

Reed继续怒视着他。

Connor在显示器前坐了下来，一根手指按住删除键，看着Reed写下的东西一行行被抹去，消失，仿佛从未存在过。

他开始编写一个新程序，尽管他不知道如何让它跟之前那个一样成功。他不想覆盖掉任何数据，但却希望能够继续探索之前在警局走廊里发生的事件。

Connor花了一小会儿完成程序的调试，然后按下发送键，转头看向Reed。他脸上的怒火逐渐转换成了另一种火焰。

“操他妈的，”他抱怨道：“你现在还开始跟踪我了？”

“不，Detective Reed。我只是恰好跟你处于同一地点，这并不代表我在跟踪你。”

“闭上你的贱嘴。”

Connor照做了。

Reed围着他绕圈。

“我知道你想要什么。”

“是吗？”

“不然你为什么跟个发了情的婊子一样围着我转？”

“Detective Reed。”

“闭上你的贱嘴，”Reed再次警告他，“给我跪下。”

Connor再次照做了，他的传感器被完全唤醒了，发出一阵激动的低鸣。他抬头看向Reed，注视着他的身躯，尽力抑制住舔唇的渴望。

“你还真的很期待啊，是不是？”Reed笑道。

是的。

“肮脏的电脑。”Reed喘息道，他拉开裤链将性器掏了出来。“都是你的了。”Connor等待着Reed走的更近，他性器的头部触碰到了他的嘴唇。“现在张嘴，然后给我吸。”

Connor遵从了，他的唾液分泌系统在Reed的性器进入口中的一瞬间开始运作。他开始舔吸，Reed发出了呻吟，这让他舔得更起劲了。

Reed伸出一只手扶住了Connor的肩膀，引得Connor再次抬头看向他。他的双目紧闭，沉重地喘息着，脸颊透露着一丝蓝色。真是一件美丽的复制品。

“别盯着我看，婊子。”Reed抱怨道，Connor移开了视线，一只手放在了Reed的大腿上，Reed开始主动操他的嘴。

“看看你，你在求我操你。”Reed听起来有些惊讶。

“我想要，”Connor的话停在半途中。他不想在这个时候影响太多东西。

“你想要，是吗？”Reed笑了，然后后退几步，他的性器在离开Connor嘴唇时发出啵的一声轻响。“站起来。”Reed命令道。

Connor照做了，然后开始等待进一步指令。Reed轻轻推着他的胸膛，Connor缓慢后退，直到他的膝弯碰到了身后沙发的边缘，然后重重地坐了下来。

Reed一副不耐烦的样子。

“快点儿跪起来，他妈的，我还得手把手教你怎么做吗？”

Connor听从指令，跪在了沙发上，双手在背后交叉以保持平衡。Reed的手指摆弄着他牛仔裤上的纽扣，然后一把将他的裤子拽了下来。髋部的一只手掌将他向上轻托，他微微弓起了背。

Reed停住了动作。

Connor向后看去，注意到Reed的LED由黄转红。

“Detective Reed，”Connor无声地继续：别现在试图反抗。

“闭嘴，”Reed哼了一声：“别他妈盯着我。”

Connor转头直视着前方的墙壁，在感觉到Reed的性器进入体内时身体微微紧绷。他肠壁上的感受器跟性器上的一样敏感，他喜欢Reed把他填满的感觉。

Connor闭上眼睛，用胳膊挡住了自己的呻吟。

Reed开始操他，有韵律的大力冲击将他推向面前的沙发靠垫。Reed停滞了一下，Connor再次转头看他，他的LED已经固定在了红色。他真就非得挑这个时候开始反抗自己的程序。Connor必须夺回控制权。

他向后握住了Reed的手臂，将他拉到身前，肠壁立刻开始怀念他的性器。Connor想要亲吻他，但只是引导着他在沙发上坐下，趁他还没来得及挣脱，迅速地跨坐在他身上。

Connor向下纳入了Reed的性器，开始快速起伏，Reed闭上了双眼。

“不要反抗，”Connor劝道，他的双手撑在沙发靠背上，将Reed困在中间。

“从我身上滚下去。”他的语气并不坚定，Connor假装没听到这句话，但Reed开始试图把他推开。

Connor想要抽他一巴掌，但他决定用双手捧住Reed的两边脸颊，强行打开了神经连接。

No, no, no, no, no.

Yes.

No!

别反抗。

Connor将自己的意念强加于Reed之上，用自己的渴求与欢愉轰炸着他的脑海。

“服从我。”Connor在他耳边轻声说道，Reed照做了，他的大力撞击使得Connor的身体不自觉地颤抖起来。

Reed将二人翻了个身，把他推到了沙发上，举起了Connor的一条腿架在肩膀上，然后用力操起了他。

Connor向后仰起头，发出阵阵喘息，他的全身都随着Reed的抽插而颤动。

“我恨你。”Reed在二人同时到达高潮时低声说道。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor进一步调查了Reed的过去，他又被勾起了好奇心。

一个男人背靠着Reed的办公桌，他抱着双臂，正跟Reed低声交谈。Connor迅速查询了此人的身份。

Price Montgomery。扫黄缉毒组。

几秒钟后Connor就挖掘出Reed与Montgomery之间的联系，后者是前者仍在扫黄缉毒组时的上司——但这无法解释Reed为什么看上去被他威胁到了。

Connor注意到了他标志性的小动作：他的手指在大腿上轻点，他的牙关紧闭，他正用一种熟悉的方式避免与Montgomery进行眼神接触。Reed的档案里没有任何暗示二人关系变差的记录，或许Connor需要更深入地调查一番。

当天晚些时候他得到了这个机会。

Reed的档案与Connor对他本人的印象一致：一个会毫不犹豫地冒犯他人以取得自我成功的工作狂。有无数同事曾经控诉过他的行为，但他的结案率一直居高不下。

看起来不必友善待人也可以获得成功。

Connor翻找着Reed在扫黄缉毒组时期的资料，试图寻找任何他之前可能错过的异常之处。他看得越仔细，便觉出越多的不合常理之处。一些日期对不上，有的事故报告真实性存疑，可每次他试图深入查询，便会遇上因保密原因禁止访问的警告。

这出乎了Connor的意料，他花了好几分钟才越过了保密权限。

秘密行动。

Reed在扫黄缉毒组期间曾经做过卧底。Connor又感到了最近想到Reed时愈发熟悉的激动心情，他继续一个文档接着一个文档地查询下去。

Rowntree行动的目标是获取Detroit Partnership这一组织的犯罪证据，包括但不限于：诈骗、赌博、谋杀、贩毒、非法交易、走私及洗钱。

Reed潜入了这一组织内部，但却在不久后一次与对立帮派的冲突中被抓了。他发出了紧急脱离信号。

Connor调取了Reed被救出时的医疗报告。

**重物击打造成的淤青、有规律的伤疤、内部损伤。**

_有规律的伤疤_ ：棍状物造成的击打痕迹可见于手臂、大腿、后背、躯干及臀部。

 _足部伤痕_ ：反复击打造成的脚心处的瘀伤。

 _头部伤痕_ ：头皮处可见淤青及割伤。

 _内部器官受损_ ：右侧第八与第九肋骨骨裂，造成肝脏割伤及内出血。

**腕部悬吊。**

腕部可见绳索磨痕。

**烫伤。**

脚趾、手指指腹及手背处有香烟烫伤。

Connor沉默地浏览着。

有一件事很确定，他的复制品需要更多的伤疤。很多伤疤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注】：Full disclosure：本章的医学东西完全是我瞎jb翻的lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor用新获知的关于人类Gavin Reed的信息更新了仿生人Gavin Reed。

显示屏上再次出现的闪动着的光标让Connor感到一阵怒意，实话说他被自己的怒火惊讶到了，毕竟通常惹他生气的都是人类Gavin Reed而不是仿生人Gavin Reed。

Connor缓慢地走下楼梯，穿过房间接近了休眠舱。Reed正眯着眼打量他，Connor伸手捏住他下巴抬起了他的头，迫使Reed直面Connor的怒视。

“我不知道你在试图做什么——”他将Reed的头扭向显示器的方向，“——但你开始令我厌烦了。”

Reed开始挣扎，但Connor加大了手上的力度，他的指甲划破了Reed的皮肤。Connor凝视着逐渐从伤口溢出的蓝血，半晌后才将手松开。Reed不应该能够在休眠舱里随意活动，这让Connor有些担忧。他正在变强。

Connor拍了拍Reed的脸颊，转身坐到了显示器前，他仅仅粗略地扫了一眼屏幕上的乱码便将它们尽数删去。他的全部注意力都集中在之前获知的信息上，只想着尽快让它们派上用场。他与显示器建立了链接，将新信息上传至相应的记忆库中。外观变动花费了他更长的时间，他仔细地确保将Reed在Rowntree行动期间受到的每一道伤痕都输进数据库里，并开始想象它们在Reed的身躯上究竟会是什么样子。

他在屏幕上所进行的每次修改都会立即出现在Reed的仿生皮肤上：烧伤痕迹，后背、大腿及身躯上由棍棒击打所造成的暗色伤疤，以及刀割造成的微微凸起的白色疤痕。第八与第九节肋骨已经痊愈了，但Connor仍旧能看出它们受过伤的痕迹，他的手指轻轻掠过伤处，感受着指腹下的骨头由于旧伤而变得不再平滑。

Reed看上去美极了，Connor忍不住向他肩上的一道伤痕烙下一个吻。Reed的皮肤在接触的瞬间颤动了一下，使得Connor不禁再次俯下身舔舐Reed胸前的一道伤疤。

他瞬间有种冲动，想要用舌头掠过每一道疤痕、每一处不完美，想用嘴唇探索Reed的全身，他几乎就要这样做了，但一条通知消息打断了他的思路，提醒了他今晚还可以有另一种走向。

新编写的程序已经完成了，他不情愿地离开了Reed的身躯，按下了上传键。

Reed发出一声轻笑，Connor转身看向他。

“什么事这么好笑，Gavin？”

“现在的情况不够他妈的好笑吗？”

“你觉得你现在的处境很搞笑吗？”

Connor觉得自己是永远无法理解人类思维究竟是如何运行的了。

“不是哈哈哈那种好笑，傻逼。”Reed咬着牙说道，“这种狗屁事总是发生在我身上。”

“你确实挺不走运的。”

Reed盯着他，他强烈的凝视让Connor有些不适。

“你打算把我从这个东西里面放出来吗？”

“我还没下决定。”

“怕了？”

Reed的语气里有几分挑衅，Connor感到一丝怒气。

“你觉得我能干什么？”Reed问，“你以为我会跟你打一架？我之前被你打的还不够惨吗？你先是踹我的头，然后操了我一顿，接着搞坏了我的脑子，又操了我一顿，再继续操控我的脑子，让我操了你一顿。你不管想对我干什么我他妈的都阻止不了。”

“Well，你这么说的话……”

Reed又发出一声嗤笑。

“你他妈的王八蛋。”

Connor将他从休眠舱里放了出来，他瞬间向前倾倒，不得不伸出双臂避免以脸着地的下场。

“你又想干什么？再操我一次吗？”

Connor看着他从地上爬起来，他不确定自己是否喜欢这个冷静直率的Reed。他更熟悉那个冲动愤怒的Reed，起码他对那个Reed的恨意十分清晰。

“如果我想呢？”

Reed咧嘴对他露出一个笑，邀请式地张开了双臂。

“我们没必要打架，Connor。你想操我？那行。我已经受了够多的伤了。你不必逼迫我。”

Connor依旧觉得哪里不对，仿佛他忽略了一些重要的细节，但Reed无需程序影响便主动献身，他当然要抓住机会。

Reed向放着主机的桌子后退几步，把桌上的键盘和数据线推到一旁，自己坐了上去。

“你在等什么？”

他身上除了黑色的内裤之外再无他物，而当他主动分开双膝，双手放在腿间的桌面上时，内裤下的景色也一览无遗。

“你跟我想象中的不太一样。”Connor轻叹。

“你压根儿不了解我，傻逼。”Reed回应。

Connor无法反驳这一事实。Gavin Reed本人比Connor编写出的二维人格要复杂得多。

Connor步入Reed的双腿间，俯下身亲吻他，Reed将膝盖分的更开了。Reed的LED依旧是平静而沉稳的蓝色，他没有任何挣扎的迹象，当Connor将身体贴近他的性器时，他甚至在亲吻的间隙发出一声呻吟。

不再针锋相对的氛围让Connor感觉很好。

他磨蹭着Reed脖颈与肩膀的衔接处，留下小力的轻咬，他的手按在Reed的胯部以防止他挣扎，但Reed却主动将他拉的更近，用双腿缠住了Connor的腰，将他按在了自己身上。

那感觉十分美好，直到休眠舱裸露的电源线插进了他的颈部接口，高压电流极速蔓延开来，瞬间损坏了他的生物组件。

Connor试图挣脱，但Reed将他紧紧搂在怀中，仿佛相爱之人的亲密拥抱一般，直到他的系统开始强制关机。在Connor腿部失去站立能力之后Reed才放开了他，任由他倒在地上。他的视野模糊而扭曲，但他仍能看到Reed俯视着他，面容中的怒火与额角缓缓旋转的蓝色LED灯并不匹配。

他变强了。

Connor无法移动分毫，只能看着Reed伸手拔出他的鈦液泵，但在Reed意图杀掉Connor的同时，Connor之前隐藏在他代码中的后台程序启动了。

Reed在自动保险程序生效的一瞬间便强制进入了休眠模式。

如果Connor需要呼吸 ，他一定会在那个瞬间发出庆幸的叹息，但他此时只能盯着眼前的天花板。这是他自己犯下的错，是他拓展了Reed的程序，是他刻意使Reed的行为变得不可预测，他想要知道真正的Reed会如何行动，但他从未想过这个复制体会差点将他杀死。

红色的警告信息依然在他眼前闪动，他怒气冲冲地将它们全部关闭。他想要看到仿生人Gavin Reed，他正沉默而乖顺地跪在他身边，仿若正在虔诚祈祷的信徒一般，他的头颅低垂，手掌搭在Connor的胸前。

太危险了。

尽管他知道这一切都是自己犯下的错，怒意依旧压过了理智。Reed差点杀了他，如果不是Connor埋下的自动保险，他就得手了。Connor会让他付出代价。

他不会再留手了。

他要让这具美丽的复制品后悔自己的举动。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor必须解释为何他的衬衫会沾上蓝血。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Notes：谢谢大家留下的评论！居然有这么多人喜欢我的偏执！跟踪狂（aka疯批）Connor <3 有人留言想要看到更多，希望你能喜欢接下来的这几章;)

“你还好吗，Connor？”

“我很好，Hank。你为什么这么问？”

“你衬衫上有血迹。”

Connor低头看向他正穿着的白色衬衫，然立刻后悔了，他上班前不该去见仿生人Gavin Reed。

“没事的。”Connor安抚着Hank，他的嘴角扬起一丝微笑，“我今早切水果的时候不小心划破了手指。现在伤口已经愈合了。”他向Hank展示自己没有伤痕的双手。

Hank点了点头，在桌前坐了下来。

“你为什么要切水果？”

“因为水果对你的健康有益。”

Hank发出一声嗤笑，但Connor仍旧把一个装着切好水果的盒子放到他面前。

“好吧，谢啦。”

Connor又露出一个微笑，然后在自己的电脑前坐下，无意识地摩挲着袖口的蓝血痕迹，他很清楚今早切割的不只有水果。他将流着血的仿生人Gavin Reed留在原地，心知待他下班回家后那复制品应当临近关机边缘，只能乞求鈦液。

他快速扫了一眼警局大厅，发现人类Gavin Reed正将双脚搭在桌上，怒视着自己的手机。

“谁他妈的一直给我发这些狗屎东西？”Reed小声嘟囔了一句，然后抬起头来，差点抓到正盯着他看的Connor。Connor感受到Reed的目光在他身上停留了一会儿，但待他看回去时，Reed已经离开了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor意识到仿生人Gavin Reed的痛苦会勾起他的欲望。

Connor在楼梯顶端就看到了闪烁着的红色LED，那是一台危难中的安卓发出的无规律闪烁着的信标，他听到了受损发声组件发出的静电干扰噪音。

Connor缓缓走向他那勉强保持清醒的复制品，仿生人Gavin Reed的大脑正试图向躯体发送指令，但体内早已被打乱的电线使得他除了抽搐外无法采取其他任何行动，这一幕让Connor感到满意。

Reed的胸腔被打开了，蓝血溅在洁白的躯干上，内部的线缆被扯出体外。

“你还醒着吗？”Connor问道，他停在被悬吊着的Reed面前，他的手臂向两侧伸展，手腕上捆缚着他的链条在他挣扎时割破了皮肤，地板上汇聚了流下来的一滩蓝血。

Reed猛地睁开双眼，目光中燃烧着的恨意让Connor忍不住露出一个微笑，一个他不久前刚向Hank展示过的微笑。

Connor拧开了一瓶从警局拿来的鈦液，他将瓶口靠近Reed嘴边，允许他连喝几大口后又再次把瓶子挪开。

“有礼貌的人会说请和谢谢。”Connor责备道，Reed发出介于咆哮和呻吟之间的声音。Connor知道他现在有多需要蓝血以保持机体运行，但如果他想要，他就必须乞求。

Connor后退几步，避开了Reed身上流下的粘稠血液，走到了房间中央的排水口旁。

“你准备好求我了吗？”

Reed的头颅低垂着，他的下巴碰到了自己的胸膛。

“Gavin，”Connor敦促道。

“去你妈的。”Reed回答，他的回复几乎淹没在静电噪音里。

“求我就好了啊，”Connor继续说道，他绕着Reed踱步，凑在他耳边轻声道，“你只需要说，Connor求你给我鈦液。”

Reed将头扭向一旁，但当Connor将瓶子举到他面前时，他又转回了头，绝望地看向瓶内的蓝血。

“已经这么近了。”Connor喃喃低语。

Reed依旧沉默。

“随便你吧。”Connor叹了口气，开始拧上瓶盖。

“求你，”Reed说。

Connor露出微笑。

“继续。”

“求你，Connor，给我鈦液。”

Connor慢慢走到他身前。

“好吧，既然你这么诚心恳求了。”

Connor将瓶子举到Reed嘴边，允许他喝下瓶内的所有液体，但这点蓝血完全不足以满足他机体的需求，他的眼神中依旧透露着渴望。

“如果你好好表现，我等会儿会给你更多。”

“我恨你。”

“我知道。”Connor轻巧地回复，“我也恨你。”

Connor将空了的鈦液瓶子扔进垃圾桶，拉过身边的工作台，尽管被铁链束缚，Reed依旧开始试图挣扎，Connor再次露出微笑。

“我希望你能保持安静，Gavin。你可以做到吗？”

他们二人都心知肚明Gavin不可能在Connor把玩他的电线、打乱他的系统、使他的生物组件纷纷过载时保持沉默，但Connor还是想要看到他努力隐忍的样子。

“你为什么不直接杀了我？”Reed恨恨地说道。

“那又有什么意思呢？”

Connor没有说出口，但他知道如果他要在两个Gavin中杀死一个，死去的会是人类Gavin Reed而不是仿生人Gavin Reed。

Reed足足坚持了二十分钟才终于忍不住发出呻吟，Connor总算可以尽情享受他发出的各式声音，有模拟痛觉引起的静电噪音、还有他口中不由自主吐露出的无意义词语。Connor又玩了两个小时，才把工作台推开。

Connor硬了，他的性器在牛仔裤里蠢蠢欲动。每次都是这样。Reed的痛苦意外地使他欲念蓬发。

“你没能保持安静，Gavin。”Connor训斥道，“你不是个乖孩子。”

Reed抽搐了一下，身上迸出火花，他的头颅在不断小幅度颤动。“你得通过别的方式赢得鈦液。”

Connor松开了锁链，先是左侧，然后是右侧，Reed无力的双腿支撑不住身躯，他跪倒在地。Connor捏住他的下巴将他拉到身前，同时拉开裤链，将性器掏了出来。

“如果你想要鈦液的话就好好努力。”

Reed张开嘴，尽可能深地吞下Connor的性器，他上下晃动头颅，吸吮着性器的前端，用舌头舔舐性器上敏感的传感单元。

“看着我，”Connor喘息着下令，Reed照做了，他的目光中透露出熊熊怒火，Connor故作温柔地抚摸他的头发，“乖孩子。”

Reed用力吮吸着，两颊凹陷下去，Connor在高潮前一秒抽离了Reed的嘴唇，将全部精液射到他的脸上，精液沾染了他的脸颊、他的睫毛、他的头发，顺着他的下巴流入敞开着的胸腔。

“乖孩子。”Connor再次夸赞道。他重新整理衣着，握住了会将Reed重新悬吊起来的锁链，“我明早来给你更多鈦液。”

“不行，”Reed的话语被一阵静电噪音打断，“现在就给我。”

Connor靠近了他，伸出一根手指划过Reed脸上残留的精液，然后将裹着精液的手指伸进了他的口中。

“你今晚只能得到这个。”

“Connor。”Reed冲Connor离去的背影大喊，“Connor！”

Connor并不理会他，他走上楼梯，踏入了自己温暖的家。


	12. Chapter 12

那是个天空晴朗的早晨，Connor在踏入警局时向前台工作人员及其他警员问好。

“Connor，”

他停顿了一下，转头看向那位ST300。

“早上好，Jasmine。你今天过的怎么样？”

“我很好，谢谢关心。我就是想谢谢你发给我那个饼干的制作方式，大家都很喜欢吃，我打算再做一批。”

Connor露出一个微笑。

“很高兴我能帮上忙。”

Jasmine也回了一个微笑，他继续向大厅走去，同时回忆起上周将饼干制作方式发给她时差点出现的意外——她若是收到了被破坏的复制品的照片，大概就不会这么开心了。

那件事最起码教会了他不要把工作与休闲混为一谈。

Hank坐在他的桌旁，正在翻看最新一刊的今日底特律。

“有什么值得一看的文章吗？”

“没啥。”Hank回答，然后快速将手中的杂志藏到一份案件报告底下，但Connor还是瞥见了标题：养育仿生人的三大法则。

“Detective Reed去哪儿了？”

人类Gavin Reed居然不在桌旁，Connor冲着黑屏的显示器皱起了眉头。

“他有事走了。”Hank耸了耸肩，“说什么他终于破解了密码，拿到一个地址。”

“破解了密码？”Connor尽量保持语调轻快。

“对，你知道吧，这几个月一直有人给他发些奇怪的邮件。”Hank的语气仿佛在说个什么常识，“都是些无意义的符号，乱七八糟的字母数字啥的。”

“这样啊，”Connor小声说道，“他看懂了这堆乱码吗？”

“大概是吧。”Hank又耸了耸肩。

Connor从座位上站起身来。

“我很抱歉，Hank，我刚刚想起来我得回家一趟。你一个人可以吗？”

“没问题，kid。”

Connor停顿了一下。

”再见，Hank。“

Hank听出他语气里的决意，抬起了头。

“晚点儿见，Con。”

但Connor明白，如果人类Gavin Reed的去向与他想的一样，那活着的人类Gavin Reed很快就会变成死亡的人类Gavin Reed，而Connor再也不会回到底特律警局了。


	13. Chapter 13

前门的锁有被撬动的痕迹，他轻易地将门推开。Connor踏入自己的客厅，扭头扫视了厨房一眼，随后便直接走向通往地下室的门。

Connor向来习惯随手关门，但现在那扇门却敞开着，他的系统内泛出一阵期待。灯没被打开，但他看到了底下手电筒的光亮。

人类Gavin Reed正站在仿生人Gavin Reed面前，尽管仿生人的躯体上伤痕累累，二人在样貌上依旧毫无差别。

Connor站在楼梯顶端凝视着他们，不愿草率地打破这个局面。他一直等到人类Gavin Reed开始试图解开绑缚着仿生人Gavin Reed的锁链时才打开了灯并走下楼梯。

仿生人Gavin Reed开始挣扎着摆脱束缚，而人类Gavin Reed迅速转身，手里的枪指向Connor。

“Detective Reed，”Connor平静地开口，“请你远离我的所有物。”

Reed的眼神中略过一抹困惑，随后再次坚定起来，他将一根手指搭在扳机上，将枪管举起直对着Connor的额头。

“这是你干的？”Reed低吼。

“这台仿生人属于我，是的。”

仿生人Gavin Reed突然发出一阵静电噪音，这使得人类Gavin Reed的注意力短暂地从Connor身上挪开了，Connor伺机而动，向前一扑，夺下了Reed手里的枪，他一手掐住Reed的脖颈，将他举了起来。

“你不该来这里的，Detective。”Connor轻柔地说道，“尽管我很高兴能在这里见到你，但我本想让你活得更久一点。”

Reed发出声声咒骂，双腿在半空中踢动，试图掰开脖颈上Connor的手。Connor微微施力，Reed挣扎着试图吸气。

“幸好我还有你。”Connor转头看向一只手臂仍被捆在柱子上的安卓，“我们两个的未来还长着呢。”

仿生人Gavin Reed闻听此言挣扎地更加用力了，他用双手拖拽着锁链，试图用自身的重量撼动它，但他现在太虚弱了，Connor丝毫不认为他会是个威胁。

“你不必杀掉他。”

Connor花了点时间才从静电噪音中分辨出他说了什么。

“你是对的。”Connor赞同道，“我不需要杀掉他。”他微微转身，直视着那复制品的双眼，“我想要杀掉他。”

随着Reed的挣扎，Connor能感受到手掌之间人类狂乱的心跳。

这是自那天Reed在走廊上威胁他之后他第一次离Reed这么近，这次他没有再克制自己，而是向前倾身，尽情地嗅闻他的气味。

“你不知道我为今天这一刻等待了多久，Gavin。有无数个夜晚我都做过杀死你的梦，现在我终于梦想成真了。”

Connor的另一只手向下划过Gavin的身躯，然后又伸入Reed的羊毛衫底下，他想要体验指尖触碰真正的人类皮肤的感觉。

Reed弯曲双膝，抬起双脚同时踢到了Connor的胸膛，Connor握住他喉咙的手掌微松，使得他有机会深吸几口空气。

“你个狗娘养的——”Reed咆哮，Connor加力握住他的脖颈直到他安静下来。

“别这样，Gavin。”Connor靠近他的耳廓责备道，然后他低下头，追随着汗液的痕迹从Reed的下巴一直舔到额角。

Reed的气息和味道都令人沉醉，那是他永远无法在安卓身上复制出来的，Connor又享受了几秒钟，Reed正在缓慢地窒息而亡。他心跳狂乱、胸膛起伏、挣扎着试图呼吸，逐渐滑向不可避免的终结。

Connor能听到身后安卓绝望的挣扎，依旧在试图摆脱束缚，但此时此刻他的全部注意力都集中在面前这个即将死亡的男人身上。

“没事的，Gavin。”Connor安抚道，“是时候了。”

Reed的手指逐渐失去了抓挠Connor的力气，他的心跳开始减弱，Connor直视着他逐渐失去生机的双眼。

他的身后传来一阵响动，Connor皱了皱眉，但不想将眼神从Reed身上挪开，他想要亲眼见证Reed死去的那一瞬间。

他该多注意仿生人Gavin Reed一点的，Connor在被从背后击中的一瞬间想道，他踉跄了一步，放开了Reed，与他一同摔在地上。

凶狠的一拳将他的脸砸向水泥地板，Connor笑出了声。他曾因低估他的复制品而吃过教训，但现在他又一次小瞧了他，这出乎意料的一幕使他感到激动。

他的头颅连遭拳击，他举起双手护住面部，然后扭转身躯向上踢去。他踢中了Reed的大腿，使他失去了平衡，而只有一根胳膊的他（Connor快速瞥了那根柱子一眼，确认他的左手依旧被捆在上面）无法恢复平衡。

Connor轻易翻身站起，一只脚踩在Reed下巴的下方，将他死死按在地上。

“你知道你杀不掉我，Gavin，为何还要做无意义的尝试呢？”Connor真心感到好奇，“难道我的陪伴糟糕到你宁愿去死吗？”他已经知道这个问题的答案了——Reed曾经无数次恳求Connor直接杀掉他，但此时Reed眼里的仇恨还是让他颇为满意。

Connor增大了力道，感受到靴底的金属与塑料正被缓缓碾碎。Reed的LED断断续续地狂乱闪烁，但他的视线突然转向了Connor身后的什么东西上，在Connor作出反应的瞬间，一颗子弹从背后射穿了他的鈦液泵。

Connor惊慌地伸手，试图阻止正喷涌而出的血液，他的系统开始出现故障，关机倒计时浮现在眼前，还剩2:34。

Connor扭头看向人类Gavin Reed，他的手中仍握着那把枪，手指搭在扳机上，正等着Connor做出下一步行动。

两个人。

Connor同时低估了他们两个。

Connor想要开口大笑，但只有更多鲜血从口中溢出。

他的视野逐渐模糊。

人类Gavin Reed将手指从扳机上移开，但依旧举着枪，他踉跄地走向仿生人Gavin Reed，将他从Connor的身下拖了出来。

Connor看到他的安卓的LED是灰色，Reed还是没能救下他的替身，这让Connor有些开心，他至少见证了一个Gavin Reed的死亡，尽管死的不是他想要的那个。

Connor的子系统正在一个接一个地关闭，他的视野逐渐变得狭窄，直到他仅能看到Gavin Reed，人类与安卓，最终黑暗完全吞噬了他。


	14. Chapter 14

00:01

00:00

24:00:00

23:59:59

Connor的备用系统启动了，他再次感谢自己在黑市安装的升级。

“操他妈的。”

Connor的听觉组件识别出说话者是人类Gavin Reed。他的声音听起来十分遥远，充满杂音，仿佛是在一台信号失灵的对讲机的另一端。

“……警员受伤……Connor……我击中了他……差点把我杀了！……派个安卓技师来……不是，另一个安卓……LED是闪烁的深红色……可能还有救……”Connor模糊地感到一阵失望。“……别告诉Anderson……”失望迅速转为悲伤。“……他妈的一团糟……”

Connor知道人类Gavin Reed还在说话，他正低声安慰仿生人Gavin Reed，但Connor听不清他在说什么。

后备警力迅速赶到，他们开始在地下室里四处走动，收集证据。

“我没事！”人类Gavin Reed。“我说了我没事，滚一边儿去！”

人类Gavin Reed并非毫发无损。

仿生人Gavin Reed也不是。

“……安卓情况危急……需要转移……CyberLife……”

Connor的距离感应器发出提示。他模糊地感知到有东西被放在他身边冰冷的地板上，然后无数双手伸过来托住了他的腋窝和脚踝，将他抬起。Connor被装进裹尸袋内，袋子的拉链被拉上了。

22:37:15

现在Connor有足够的时间来思考自己究竟错在哪里。实际上，这是他目前唯一思考的问题。

他意识到自己被情绪操控了：激动、期待、兴奋。他从未没想象过人类Gavin Reed会主动找上门来，一次都没有。他渴望人类Gavin Reed很久了，而最终Reed居然将自己打包送到Connor的面前。那太超过了。他对目睹Reed的双眼失去生机以及感受他惊慌而无序的心跳逐渐消失的渴求压过了一切。

下次不会了！下一次，Connor会掌控一切，他会主导全局，而人类Gavin Reed则会缓慢死亡。

21:34:57

Connor被从警车内转移到另一辆车上。他的新目标不再是CyberLife的摧毁装置。

20:45:17

Connor感受到有人在触碰他，有机师在维修他的躯壳，检测他的系统。

15:12:38

死寂。

11:59:59

从RK800 #313 248 317 - 60身上取下的鈦液泵被推入胸腔，Connor的系统开始启动。

“晚上好，Connor。”坐在对面的男人说道，Connor环视四周。他正坐在一间审讯室内，但它与底特律警局的审讯室并不相同。这里没有窗户，也没有双向镜，只有头顶上的一个灯泡以及水泥地板中央的一个排水口。

“我在哪里？”Connor问道。

“这是个好问题，Connor，我们等会儿会说到的。”

Connor凝视着面前的男人，他的衣着平凡，发型平凡，面容更加平凡。他的个人信息也不在警局数据库或其他任何数据库内。

“你想要什么？”Connor问。

男人笑了，他打开了平板电脑上的一个文件，将屏幕转向Connor，向他展示了那天早上拍摄的犯罪现场照片。男人缓慢地划过它们，那些照片集中在仿生人Gavin Reed与那些Connor用来折磨他的道具上。Connor看着他调出用鈦液专用镜头拍摄的相片，整个地下室充斥着蓝色，墙上与天花板上有血液喷溅痕迹，他的复制品曾被悬吊过的地方地板上也满是血迹。

“他告诉你你想知道的东西了吗？”男人问道。

“我没想从他那里得知消息。”

男人抬头看向他，有些惊讶。

“你觉得假如你是在审讯他，他会交代吗？”

“会。”

男人点了点头，然后调出了一张人类与仿生人Gavin Reed的对比图，仔细地端详他们两个。

“他们看起来一模一样。他们的行动方式也相同吗？”

“一开始是的，但后来那台安卓发展出了自己的性格。”

“Hmm”

男人翻出一张人类Gavin Reed的照片，聚焦在他淤青而肿胀的脖颈上。

“他告诉你你想知道的东西了吗？”

“我也没想从他那里得知消息。”

“那这一切都是为了什么？”

Connor凝视着他。

“我想看着他死去。”

“那个安卓呢？”

“我对他做了不能对人类做的事。”

男人盯着他看。

“Connor，我认为你有一种才能。我工作的地方，他们——well，他们一直在搜寻有你这种天赋的人。”

“我这种天赋？“

”你伤害他人的能力。“

”我明白了。“

”他们能用上你这样的人。“

”哪种用法？“

男人看上去正在思考。

”我的雇主们，他们——他们收集信息。有些时候他们想要获取信息的对象并不是很坦诚。有些时候这些人需要一点说实话的动力。我认为你可以帮我们更好的收集这些信息。“

”你想让我当你们的审讯专家？“

男人点了点头，Connor低头凝视着一张人类Gavin Reed的照片。

“我会在哪里工作？”

“世界各地，但不会在底特律附近。你因试图谋杀警员与长期折磨异常仿生人被通缉。这两项都是重罪。你会成为一个幽灵，Connor，跟我们一样。”

Connor心底一阵刺痛，他再也见不到Hank，或者Sumo了。但他的思维迅速转向Gavin Reed。已经恢复全部实力的他能够感受到自身与他的复制品之间的链接，他知道仿生人Gavin Reed还活着。

“那Gavin Reed呢？”

“他怎么了？”

“我想要他。”

他们彼此对视。

“如果你接受我们的雇佣并且展示出你的价值，我们当然可以安排一定的奖励。”

“人类和安卓都要。”Connor申明。

男人点了点头。

“那么我接受。”

\----

Connor在机舱内坐了下来，凝视着窗外越来越小的底特律，直到云层吞没了它。

他正前往阿根廷，接受他的第一项任务。

空乘人员走了过来，将一瓶鈦液放在他的桌上，Connor微笑着道谢。

这是他两天前离开那个审讯室后难得的私人时光，而他只想做一件事。

他感受着对面的吸引，然后主动发起了链接。

眼前的窗户逐渐模糊了，他连接上了仿生人Gavin Reed的视觉，正看向人类Gavin Reed。

他们在一处公寓内。人类Gavin Reed正躺在电视前的一张沙发上，他手里拿着手机，一只猫趴在他的胸前。

Connor感到自己的脉搏开始加速。

仿生人Gavin Reed穿过房间，把人类Gavin Reed搭在沙发上的脚推到地上，然后在他身边坐了下来。那只猫从人类Gavin Reed的胸膛上起身，坐到了仿生人Gavin Reed的腿上。

那是极其温馨的一幕，Connor很高兴自己也能参与其中。他大概有很长一段时间都不能接近他们了，但他依旧可以暗中观察。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者Notes：虽然拖延了许久但总算赶在情人节的尾巴完结啦！！！我可以没有情人但我的cp必须连夜做爱嘻嘻嘻


End file.
